Hari yang Paling Terang
by Naura Sorusabaira
Summary: Gara-gara dia, akhirnya Kurapika bisa tersenyum kembali...Ya, gara-gara dia, hari ini menjadi... Hari yang paling terang...


**Hari yang Paling Terang**

{Gon & Kurapika version}**  
**

By:** Naura Sakakibara**

**

* * *

  
**

_DISCLAIMER_

Hunter x Hunter © Yoshihiro Togashi

~*~

_NOTE_

Kudedikasikan kepada** Light** (ini request-mu, Light). Maaf ya baru sekarang di-publish! Selain untuk Light, ini juga kudedikasikan kepada **Mahluk** (_Ajeng_), **Irel** (_bukan pen name-nya karena dia tidak punya account di sini_), **Alice**, dan **Shireishou**.

Semoga kalian semua suka. (^_^)

* * *

**[Kurapika****'s POV]**

~*~

Aku berdiri menatap langit yang penuh dengan cahaya. Langit yang penuh harapan... Akhir-akhir ini, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang mulai berubah di dalam tubuhku. Entah, apa itu yang berubah... Aku masih belum yakin... Kututup rapat kedua mataku... Pikiran-pikiran mulai membanjiri otakku...

~*~

_Hari ini..._

_Semuanya kelihatan jelas..._

_Langit terlihat sangat cerah..._

_Udara terasa sangat hangat..._

~*~

_Hari ini..._

_Semangat membara di dadaku..._

_Kebahagiaan memuncak di __hatiku..._

_Senyuman terbentuk di bibirku..._

~*~

_Hari ini..._

_Jiwaku merasa bebas..._

_Ragaku merasa sangat tenang..._

_Tak ada amarah tak terkendalikan..._

~*~

_Semua ini..._

_Gara-gara dia..._

_Bayangan kegelapan..._

_Menghilang sudah..._

~*~

"Kurapika!" ujar temanku yang berambut hitam. Aku segera tersadar dan membuka mata. Kutunggu sampai ia melanjutkan apa yang ingin ia bicarakan. Tapi... Ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa... Sebenarnya, ada apa? Seketika itu juga, senyum lebar merekah di bibirnya dan, entah kenapa, diikuti olehku.

Dia berlari sambil merentangkan tangannya di hamparan padang rumput yang hijau; seolah akan terbang. Tanpa kusadari, aku ikut berlari dan _terbang_ dengan bebas bersamanya. Dia tertawa sambil merasakan nyamannya sentuhan angin; tanpa kusadari, aku juga tertawa bersamanya. Dia berhenti dan terjatuh, terlentang, di depanku; aku hanya tersenyum melihat tingkahnya. Dia tertidur di hadapanku, aku berbaring di sebelahnya.

~*~

_Gara-gara dia..._

_Lega rasanya raga ini..._

_Tenang rasanya hati ini..._

_Mantap rasanya langkah ini..._

~*~

_Gara-gara dia..._

_Aku merasa hidup semakin indah..._

_Aku merasa hidup semakin terang..._

_Aku merasa hidup semakin menyenangkan..._

~*~

_Hanya dia..._

_Yang dapat menyadarkanku..._

_Dari semua ikatan-ikatan..._

_Masa lalu yang paling gelap..._

~*~

"Kurapika, langitnya cerah ya?" ternyata dia tidak tidur; dia hanya memejamkan matanya tadi.

"Iya, Gon. Langitnya sangat cerah..." kujawab ia sambil menatap langit dalam-dalam; seakan ada sesuatu yang tersimpan di dalamnya. Kita berbaring di atas padang rumput yang hangat dan terus begitu sampai...

"Kurapika, aku lapar..." celetuk Gon dengan tidak semangat.

"Eh? Gon, kita baru saja makan tadi," tak kusangka dia bisa menjadi lapar secepat itu. "Baiklah! Yang tercepat, dia yang dapat bagian makanan paling banyak." dan ya, ini berhasil mengobarkan semangatnya lagi. Aku segera berdiri, berlari, mengejar angin yang tak tampak.

"YA!" Gon langsung berdiri dan berlari mengejarku. Kali ini, aku yang berada di depan.

~*~

_Saat ini..._

_Kami tertawa bersama-sama..._

_Kami berlari menghadapi dunia..._

_Kami berlari menyapa dunia..._

~*~

_Matahari menyinari langkah kami..._

_Matahari menemani kami..._

_Tapi, m__atahari yang lain..._

_Kini sedang mengejarku__..._

~*~

"HIYA! Aku menangkapmu!" seru Gon yang sekarang sudah melingkarkan tangannya kedua lengannya ke pinggangku; dia memelukku dengan erat. Aku tersenyum lagi dan menggenggam tangannya yang masih memelukku.

"Kau seharusnya lari mendahuluiku, bukannya lari untuk menangkapku..." gumamku dengan lembut kepadanya.

"Tidak mau! Aku mau memelukmu saja!" sambil tertawa karena mendengar kata-katanya tadi, aku melepas pelukannya dan membelai rambutnya.

"Bukannya kau tadi mau makan, Gon?" aku mengingatkannya.

"Tidak jadi! Aku mau bersama-sama Kurapika saja." ujarnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Seketika, tawa kecil keluar dari mulutku melihat sikap Gon yang kekanak-kanakan tersebut. "Kurapika, aku sayang sama Kurapika..." ucapannya membuatku terkejut ."Sebagai kakak, tentunya!" tambahnya; membuatku bahagia, sekali lagi.

~*~

"Gon, terima kasih ya..." tiba-tiba air mata mengalir dari mataku.

"Terima kasih? Terima kasih kenapa, Kurapika?" tanya Gon dengan kebingungan atas ucapanku tadi dan juga denganku yang tiba-tiba menangis. Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa; biarlah dia mengetahuinya sendiri. Aku hanya tersenyum sambil memeluknya lagi. Yang pasti, gara-gara dia... Aku dapat tersenyum kembali.

"Kurapika, kali ini aku benar-benar lapar!" perkataannya membuatku tertawa kecil untuk yang kesekian kalinya; Gon memang kekanak-kanakan. Aku segera menghapus air mataku dan menggandeng tangannya.

"Ayo, Gon. Waktunya kita makan."

"Iya!" ujarnya bersemangat sambil menarik tanganku.

~*~

**_Ya..._**

**_Gara-gara dia.._**

**_Hari ini menjadi..._**

**_Hari yang paling terang..._**

~*~

~END~

* * *

**Last words**

Terima kasih sudah membacanya! (^_^) Semoga kalian semua suka, ya! Terutama Light, karena ini request dari Light. Review sangat diterima, flame juga diterima asal membangun dan tidak asal menyakiti hati. OK? (^_^)


End file.
